Dark Promise
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Losing communication, lost and alone. Sam's mission goes side ways - leaving him in turmoil. With no way out. No one to help him; Will Michael, Fiona and Jesse be able to reach Sam before it's too late? Michael/Sam Bromance. Mike/Fi fluff. Excessive Sam and Michael whumpage. Violence, suspense and humour.
1. Chapter 1

**DARK PROMISE**

_Chapter 1 - A Deafening Distance_

"Mike, Mike... I screwed up, Brother..."

His voice shaking, his words staggering. Static and interference, crackling and rustle sounds surrounding and wrapping Sam's voice, riddled in fear. Michael listened carefully before instantly asking as his eyes narrowed on Fiona who sat beside him; painting her toe nails in bliss; she was oblivious to anything until her eyes sat upon Michael's pale and emotionless gaze upon her..

Listening intently, it wasn't long before Michael could hear the restless rustles of the cell phone being moved and scattered; the haunting sounds of Sam's scream echoed through Michael's ears, causing his stomach to turn...

"Sam..."

As Michael gasped, the call is ended with a silent tone...The moment the call is dropped, Michael instantly jumped up; ignoring Fiona's questioning gaze as she raised her eyebrow at him - waiting for him to spill the details on what had just happened...As she stopped with her nails, she scoffed and waited for him to turn around, However; Michael just continued with a large carrier bag, putting every bit of artillery and assault devices into it. His face red and filled with concentration...

"Michael!"

Fiona shouted with a hint of anger escaping her lips. Her eyes never leaving his figure as he raced around finding everything he needed around the Loft.

"Sam's in trouble Fi..."

Subtle and discrete. Michael then raced out the door, shoving a 9mm pistol behind his back. Slamming the door; Not even a kiss goodbye, Michael was gone... Fiona raised an eyebrow at the door for a moment, baffled by Michael's response and lack of communication, she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, mumbling and she let out a long dried out sigh and continued to paint her toe nails a bright aqua blue..

"Sam is always in trouble..."

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Very short introduction chapter!_

_Sam centred fic, dreamt it last night; now it won't leave my mind. Ugh, I hate it when my brain throws new ideas in my head and doesn't let me finish incomplete fics. I'll get to them soon, I hope. We'll see. Let me know what you think about this. I've already got my notes down for it in case you're all eager to read on - Thank you in advance. Sam centred fic with Mike/Fi fluff of course - can't not have that..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Lateral Noise

_Chapter 2 - Lateral Noise_

The bitter taste rolling around in his mouth, spitting. He tried to rid the tainted crimson liquid from his mouth; The red painted his chin, his neck and once white coloured Hawaiian shirt. Laying on the floor, on his left side. His sides ached and burned endlessly. He could feel with ever breath, the agonising sting to his ribs. Sam tried his best to focus, however; his vision was distorted and blurred. Suffering from exhaustion, his body was weak and traumatised from the many blows to his temple, sides, stomach and chest. It was a wonder that he was still awake at this point.

He was still unsure on what happened; how it all came to this very point. Had he really screwed up and put himself in jeopardy... He couldn't really wrap his mind around any of it, only that right now... his eyes stung too much to remain open. Slowly, Sam closed his eyes and rested his head gently on the cold, chiselled ground. Sighing deeply, his hands bound by zip ties. Trying his best to remain conscious to build a strategy to escape, or just stay alive. He could feel his body pull away and fight for a shut down... As he laid there, his eyes wide open now. Staring at an open door. His eyes narrowed on the wave of the trees in the distance; it was soothing. He could only wish he could feel the wind brush through his hair... As he stared so blankly at the open door, no strength to twitch or attempt any movement, Sam blinked slowly and swallowed the burning sensation from his throat - His lips dry. Biting his lower lip, Sam grunted loudly, he was frustrated and merely disappointed in himself at this point.

Laying in a pit of distress, as his vision slowly regained its focus. He soon realised that someone was heading towards him, on an angle. He was only seeing their legs as they started for him slowly.. Blinking restlessly, Sam tried to look up; tried to witness and see who it was this time to beat him senseless... As he was then pulled up by his shirt, it was then that the hollow and muffled sounds started to attack his ears, he was temporally deaf this whole time; having not heard anything around him... As his eyes focused, widening them quickly as the sounds kicked in; hearing the voice screaming at him, the sounds of gunfire reverberating through the walls. Shouting, cussing and screams from outside; the smoke soon entering the area Sam was kept in. His mind began to spun as he heard the familiar voice shout his name...

"Sam!"

Turning his head, a drowsy and weak look upon his face; confused before his eyes narrowed on his face..

"Mike?"

Stuttering and struggling; he let the name escape his lips, the baffled tone striking Michael instantly. As Michael tried to help Sam up to his feet, freeing Sam's sore and raw wrists..As Michael attempted to help Sam up, Sam screamed in agony and dropped back down. Gasping in pain, as the agony struck him, surging through his entire lower body; Sam grunted and hissed at Michael as the realisation attacked him...

"Mike... My leg is broken..."

His words shook as he informed Michael of his injured state; his eyes narrowed on his friend, who gave him a rather broken stare...

"What are you doing here, Mike.."

As Sam shouted in Michael's ear, Michael ignored him instantly and managed to lift and hold Sam up, forcing Sam to hop and lean on Michael for support. As Michael wrapped Sam's arm over his shoulder, holstering him up carefully.

"I'm Sorry, Mike.."

Sam let out as Michael moved himself and Sam through the smoke, the gunshots behind them drawing closer towards them, As they made their escape... Michael swiftly got Sam into the back of a stolen car, jumping in beside him; looking back, seeing four men dashing towards them..

"Jesse, let's get moving!"

Michael yelled out to Jesse; who slammed his foot on the clutch and gas, speeding and swerving out of there as fast as possible, leaving a large gust of dirt behind them...

"What the hell happened, Sam?"

Fiona looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing on Sam's many signs of abuse. She initially thought Sam was just in another drunken bar brawl, she didn't have a single care at the time Michael received the call. She had no reason to believe this had happened, as she wasn't in the loop about his mission in the first place. The more she thought about it, the more she cringed and dumped blame on herself for not sharing any concern for him... Sam just laid there on the back seat, his eyes slowly closing..

"Mike, I'm almost at the hospital..."

Jesse announced before Michael instantly chimed in..

"No, don't go there.. that's the first place they'll look, Jesse!..."

As Michael stated; he then realised that Sam needed a hospital, they couldn't take him elsewhere...

"...Mike, where?"

Jesse asked as he drive within the speed limit at this point; avoiding any trouble from local police authorities. His heart raced as he did his best to get Sam the help he needed..His eyes occasionally looking at the rear view mirror; pinning his eyes on Sam's weakened state...Worried..

"Sam, how long can you stay awake?"

Michael asked carefully; he was too unsure on what injuries Sam had - internally. His eyes moved and bounced from every cut, bruise and burn he could see; it was what he couldn't see that started to taunt him..

"I'm.. fine, Mikey..."

As Michael closely monitored Sam; he could see the struggling with his breathing, trying his best to hide it. Michael clenched his jaw and glared at Sam - Who stared back at him; he was too afraid to admit defeat...

"Go to the next hospital..."

...

"It's my fault, Fi..."

Michael leant against the wall to Sam's room; empty as he was being operated on. The cause, and injuries were unknown as the doctors had no time to explain in detail. All they initially knew, was that he had lost a lot of blood...As he tilted his head up, looking up at the ceiling; his arms to his side, his knees slightly bent. All of his weight into his legs; he wanted to fall at this point. The strain of guilt pushing him down. Michael held in the tears that threatened his eyes; these were tears of anger...

As his hands turned into fists; Fiona moved over to him. Placing her hands over his..

"Michael, how is it your fault?"

Her eyes filled with pain as she watched him, it hurt her to see him this angry at himself; squeezing his hands tightly, comforting him. Fiona stood before him, as she held his hands. Feeling them loosen slowly as she grasped such a strong hold on them, holding him up. Keeping him from collapsing. Michael was always good at hiding the turmoil within him; but at this point he felt the need to crack - if it wasn't knowing exactly what was wrong or how much in a bad shape Sam was in, it was knowing he could have prevented it from happening...

Michael took a moment to answer Fi's soft question. Swallowing the large lump of guilt that attacked the walls of his throat, never dissolving; He slowly looked down at Fi and blinked...

"He asked for my help, Fi... and I didn't.."  
Michael replied; his words choking. Parting his lips, letting out a sigh of guilt. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes; trying his best to cage the urge to smash the wall behind him..

Having no words at that point, Fi loosened her grip from Michael's left hand and placed her palm on his left cheek, stroking his cheek with her thumb. She watched him carefully and gave him a reassuring look..

"Michael... None of this was your fault, if you had helped... you might have been in his condition as well and he'd be thinking the same.. if he isn't already blaming himself in some way or another...Don't beat yourself up, he'll be fine.. we can yell at him together"

Ending her words with a cheeky smile, kissing him lightly on the lips. Fi moved from Michael and took a deep breath. Trying to keep the light hearted and mood up; trying her best not to unsettle anyone..

As Michael just stood there in silence; every doctor or nurse that passed received a quick glance from him; only to have him drop his shoulders as he waited and waited for any sort of news on Sam's condition and progress. As he rubbed his mouth and forehead; stressing with every minute that ticked over; the anger that boiled within his veins only shook him as he thought about the very men that harmed Sam...the revenge was making him itch at this point...

Jesse soon came into Michael's view; bearing two coffees. Standing before Michael in silence. He handed the coffee to Michael..

"Drink up Mikey"

As Jesse said in a cheerful tone, Michael gave him a blank stare before an elderly doctor came into Michael's line of sight...

"Are you the man who brought Sam Axe in?"

The man asked politely as he closely watched Michael nod in response.

"He's stable, the left head of Fibula had been split and broken. It has caused extreme swelling but with the right care and rest he'll heal, with that; his left pinkie finger was broken as well... Also; He seemed to have suffered an excessive amount of abuse, by blunt force to his Lumbar and ribs. Three ribs were broken, luckily his lungs were not punctured, although; he is showing signs of struggle with breathing, still. he's able to breathe on his own. We'll be monitoring him and keeping a very close observation on him for the next twenty four hours..."

The doctor carefully laid down the details to Michael; who gave him a puzzled look after he spoke..

"Why was he rushed into the Operation room?"

The question was running and racing through his mind as the doctor spoke; nothing of what he had explained indicated that Sam was in dire need to be under the knife..

"He was rushed into the Operation room, because he suffered from cardiac arrest due to the blood loss and shock, the trauma had caught up with him and we had to rush him in..."

Michael gritted his teeth and nodded silently. A blank stare at the doctor, who looked to Michael then to Fiona and Jesse as they stood beside Michael. Fi's hand rested gently on Michael's back...

"He'll be back in his room shortly..just don't overwhelm him, please"

As the doctor gave them a soft and pitiful smile; Walking towards the direction of the operation room. Michael let out a dried out sigh of relief, he was alive and apparently stable... it was something, and he finally knew exactly what was wrong and what happened. Michael stared into space for a moment before looking down to pin his eyes to Fiona's..

"I'll be back, Fi..."

Michael roughly stated as he squeezed her shoulder, forcing a smile. He turned from her and left her and Jesse's sight almost instantly..

"Fi... Where's Mike going?"

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you to those who reviewed and showed their eager appreciation for this fic, it means so much. Thank you! Hope you're all still enjoying this one. SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM!_


End file.
